


All Together Now

by learninghowtosmut



Series: In Which They Learn About Themselves [2]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, I am incapable of writing porn without Emotions, I will never be over the fact that some Belmont ancestor compiled a book of penis spells, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sypha dommes the shit out of them lbr, They're all dicks to each other in the best way, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learninghowtosmut/pseuds/learninghowtosmut
Summary: Follow up to "Oh No" in which they all have sex together indulging in their discovered kinks. Can be read on its own, there is no plot here.Alternative summary: Sypha and Trevor tie Alucard up and she dommes the shit out of them
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Sypha Belnades, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades, Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Series: In Which They Learn About Themselves [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724728
Comments: 9
Kudos: 142





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know how this happened this is eight pages of pure smut. I was really struggling and then suddenly the muse of erotica possessed me and I smashed it out in a single morning.

She presses a kiss to the corner of his lips, fingers tangled in long blond hair. After a moment’s thought, she pulls down. She’s just close enough to hear the soft little groan that passes his lips despite his best efforts, and a smug smile stretches her own lips. 

She kisses him again. Playful. Teasing. 

“Are you sure about it?”  _ Tug _ . “I know it won’t be easy for you.”

“I am sure, Sypha. I wouldn’t have said anything if I weren’t.” He groans again, louder this time, and his head jerks back.

Trevor is behind him. He’s been incessantly  _ smug _ ever since he started being able to pull Alucard apart like this, able to make the poise and restraint fall away with just a single movement. 

Sypha’s fingers are at his collar, playing with the soft fabric of his shirt, idly flicking the collar up and down. Even in moments like these, she is always in motion. “Trevor, that box in my room I told you not to touch-”

“-Or else you’d find a spell in the hold to make my penis fall off, yes.”

She pouts and flashes reproachful puppy eyes at him before reaching around Alucard to pat the appendage in question. “Don’t be silly, that was never a danger. I enjoy it too much to do that. Now go and get that box, be a _ good boy _ .” 

He pouts, unable to deny the little jump that those words send through him.

She smirks up at him.

He sighs, defeated, and stretches around Alucard to press a soft kiss to the corner of her lips. Then uses Alucard’s hair to pull his head around to kiss him too. The muffled groan that elicits doesn’t escape him; the pout melts into a cocky smirk.

As he walks away, Sypha takes the opportunity to smack his ass. It was  _ right there in front of her face _ \- what did he expect?

Trevor jumps.

Alucard snickers.

She curls a lock of his hair around her fingers, feeling the silky glide of it before tugging lightly again, just to keep him in his place. “He won’t be long,” she murmurs. “Why not give him something to stare at when he returns?”

He gives her a look, one of many looks of fond exasperation that are reserved specifically for her and Trevor. He leans in and presses his lips to hers. It’s unhurried, lingering. “What kind of thing are you thinking of?” he asks despite already knowing the answer. 

Sypha jumps as cold fingers slip inside her robes and scowls up at him. He just looks smugly at her down his aristocratic nose and rubs a small circle into the softness of her waist. Fabric slips down to pool on the ridiculously large bed and she needs no encouragement to return the favour.

Not that Alucard wears many clothes anyway. Out of the three of them, he’s the biggest exhibitionist. Always has his tits out.

Speaking of Alucard’s tits, she leans in close to kiss one, mouthing along the faint line of scarring which pales in comparison to The Scar. A mischievous impulse has her biting at one of his nipples, grinning at the little jump that elicits, and kissing it better. 

“It was  _ right there,” _ she defends herself against his Look. “How could I not?”

He sighs.

He knew what he was getting in for.

None of this should be a surprise to him.

He continues to unpeel Sypha’s many,  _ many _ layers, items in her pockets clanking and clunking and clinking and making an array of other noises as he sets them down, away from the bed. It’s better not to ask what’s in them. He’s happier not knowing what multitudes of  _ things _ she carries around with her, secreted away in improbably large folds of clothing.

Trevor returns with the box  _ just _ as he finally gets the last layer but one off her, her hair bouncing back into form after it whips over her head. Trevor immediately goes to  _ drop _ the box, thinks better of it, puts it down in a hurry, and joins them to help get the final layer of fabric off over her head.

He kisses her right in between her shoulder blades. The day’s stubble scratches lightly, but with his lips moving up to the nape of her neck, she’s in no mood to complain.

“Starting without me?” he murmurs into her ear. 

“You were taking  _ so long _ and Alucard already had his chest out,” she replies with a teasing grin at their tame vampire. “Are you saying you’d do any different?”

He opens his mouth for the reflex retort, thinks about it for a second, and sighs. “...Probably not, no.”

Alucard is already getting that delicate pink blush that only ever eggs them on. “I am  _ right here _ ,” he hisses to them.

Trevor laughs and pulls him close, kisses him over Sypha’s shoulder. “I know.”

“Trevor, why don’t you go and bring the box over here,” Sypha orders. It’s phrased and spoken like a question, but it is absolutely an order and all of them know it.

“You remember that time when those cultists kidnapped you from the Lammastide festival?”

“Given that it happened only a fortnight ago, and some would argue that kidnapping with the intentions of demonic sacrifice is a somewhat traumatic event, yes,” come the dry reply.

“Well…” 

She takes the box. She presses it into his hands. She opens the box.

“...What am I looking at.”

Strips of inky black leather with gleaming silver buckles are coiled up inside. Strips of leather which bear the unmistakable hallmarks of strength-enhancing magic. 

He isn’t stupid. He can put it all together. He just wants her to confess it to him. Out loud.

“I thought it would be fun to tie you up and have sex!” she tells him cheerfully, not one single trace of shame to be seen. 

Of course not. Why would she feel shame?

“You know what? I’d be into that,” Trevor decides.

“Then be a good boy for me and put them on.” Sypha glances up at Alucard, her eyebrows furrowed just slightly in a silent question. 

_ Are you okay with this? _

Alucard sighs and shakes his hair back. He locks eyes with Trevor and inclines his head in the slightest little nod.

Sypha grins and bounces up to kiss him deeply. She’d known there was a very good chance he’d indulge her, but it still was nice to have her suspicions confirmed. “We need to peel these off you first,” she murmurs against his lips, one hand tapping his rear through his skin-tight trousers.

“I am not a piece of fruit to be peeled-” he protests despite knowing the futility of it.

“The number of times you’ve been eaten out says you absolutely are,” she counters, following up with another kiss. Her hands slide down his back and dip underneath his waistband, squeezing once they reach soft flesh.

“ _ Sypha _ -”

“Yes?” she replies innocently, blinking up with her big kitten eyes. She squeezes again.

Alucard is suddenly aware of a little snort of laughter from behind him and Trevor’s rough, weapon-calloused hands slipping down his body to join Sypha’s. Stubble tickles just under his ear as he brushes aside long, silky hair to kiss one of Alucard’s weak spots.

“Is there a gag in there as well?” he asks, amusement ringing through.

“If there is, it’s going on  _ you _ ,” Alucard huffs. 

Sypha laughs and kisses them, Trevor first, and then Alucard. “No gag. I enjoy hearing you both too much for that.”

“I’m surprised you include  _ Belmont _ in that.”

“Be nice.” A swat to his thigh.

Trevor chuckles, rough and low in his ear. He’s peeling away his trousers, revealing that milky white skin, and taking far too long about it. His thumbs press slow lines down his cheeks and into his thighs as the black fabric slowly comes away from them.

Sypha’s hands are reaching around him, her body pressed up against his, as she makes short, practiced work of stripping Trevor. She pauses after his shirt is off to squeeze his pecs and tease and pinch.

“I love your tits,” she murmurs, shamelessly groping the muscle. “I  _ love  _ your body, Trevor…”

His length is pressing up against Alucard’s lower back, making little rutting motions against him and leaving sticky, rapidly cooling traces behind. The heat is almost enough to burn, he thinks.

He shifts up onto his knees to help the process of stripping, his own cock jutting proud. A thumb - softer than Trevor’s - rubs over the tip. Fingers wrap around it, stroke up and down, teasing and playful.

His trousers fly across the room without even half the respect he gave to Sypha’s clothing beforehand. He frowns, about to say something, but gets cut short.

Trevor’s hand is wrapped in his hair, the full length looping around it. He pulls sharply and uses it to yank his head around, eliciting a soft groan from his pale throat. Hungry lips descend to his in a demanding kiss. A rougher hand joins the one already on his cock. The searing heat of Trevor’s body behind him presses against him once more, solid muscle and ropy scars.

He blindly runs his hand down her soft waist, down the crease of her thigh, down through thick curls to the wet heat below. She gasps at the coolness of his fingertips, and it’s a gasp that he will never - can never - tire of hearing. Two fingertips tease her opening, running along it up towards her clit, gathering the wetness to ease their passage. She presses down, shifting her hips to get more pressure on her clit as her lips open up in a sigh of pleasure. 

Trevor loosens his grip on Alucard’s hair and kisses those lips over his shoulder.

“Trevor-” she breathes. “Be a good boy. Get - get the box and tie him up for me?” She moans softly as skilful fingers press inside her again, thumb circling around her clit in  _ just the way she likes it. _ Her thighs shake, but she stays where she is.

When his hands are pulled back behind his body, she breathes a dissatisfied whine, dropping to sit in front of them with legs sprawled out.

Tight straps go around his wrists, and then more at his elbows, pushing his chest forwards. Trevor moves him around, adjusting him to sit on his knees, then binds his ankles and thighs together with the wide black straps. He doesn’t need to nudge his knees apart; Alucard is only too eager to spread his legs wide, cock standing tall. It’s the darkest part of him, swollen as it is with blood.

Sypha licks her lips, eyes drawn to the lines of darkest inky black cutting across his body.

Trevor connects his wrists and ankles, and more straps go around his torso. He strains against them, testing to see what kind of give he has, and finds that whoever did the enchantment - and there is only one possible culprit - did a very thorough job. They bite into his skin with an unforgiving firmness. He feels his length throb and decides to ignore that reaction. For the moment.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Trevor says once he’s done, settling back to admire his handiwork.

The way Sypha is looking at him, lips parted, one hand between her legs, shows that she doesn’t disagree. The supple black leather looks just as beautiful against his milky white vampiric skin as she’d predicted. Smugness tints her smile as she comes closer to press a self-indulgent kiss to his lips, her fingers wet on his thigh.

“Very nicely done, Trevor.  _ Good boy _ ,” she praises warmly. “Now, why don’t you give him some attention for me?”

“I’m not a  _ dog- _ ” he begins to whine, only to be cut off by a mischievous pinch to his nipple. The short, sharp pain makes his cock jump.

“No, you’re not,” she agrees. In her opinion, he’s far more of a puppy. All poorly concealed wriggling delight at being told he’s done a  _ good job _ . “Now be good and wrap your lips around his pretty cock.” She sharpens her voice, turns it from a request into a command.

Trevor licks his lips, swallows, complies without hesitating. His dark head is almost as strong a contrast against Alucard’s thighs as the black leather is. He dips his head low, drags his tongue in one long sweep from the base to the tip, and elicits a muffled groan from Alucard’s throat.

Her fingers tangle in his hair and pull him in for a kiss. She yanks on it, hard enough to drag a moan from her quietest lover.

She and Trevor are both loud and unrestrained in their passions, shameless in letting their pleasure be heard. Alucard, however, is almost always silent, every noise wrested from his lips and throat a victory. His face flushes, his lips part, his breath hitches and catches in his throat, but there is always a part of him that remains in control, no matter what kind of dirty tricks the other two play on him.

Trevor rubs his tongue up against him, still cool in his mouth, even now, and hollows his cheeks. Immediately, another groan pushes up his throat into Sypha’s mouth, his eyes flutter shut, he strains against the bonds holding him in place. Every muscle in his body tenses and he jerks his hips forwards, as far as he can.

Sypha shuffles back to take it in, her tongue resting between her lips as she hungrily soaks it all in. The broad straps of leather criss-crossing his body, restraining him, holding back his sheer power and leaving him helpless. Her other lover between his legs, bobbing his head to steadily take in more and more of his length. More than once, he uses a dirty trick to make a head fall back, eyes flutter shut, hair tumble with the movements. Loose strands stick to sweaty, flushed skin and the noises coming from between his legs are  _ obscene _ .

Oh, she loves them.

She shuffles closer again to pat Trevor’s rear and pull him back. Alucard pushes against his bonds and  _ whines _ at the loss of heat from around his dick. She grins.

Trevor shuffles around, staying down where he is.

“We don’t want him finishing too quickly. Let’s give him a break.”

Alucard whines again. It’s the most vocal he’s ever  _ been _ during sex, and this solidifies Sypha’s desire to  _ do this again _ .  _ Soon.  _

He kisses at her thigh and looks up at her with those puppy eyes that shouldn’t be as endearing as they are.

“Please?” he murmurs before dipping down to kiss her again, a little higher this time, edging up bit by bit.

She sets one hand where his shoulder meets his neck, flicking her eyes up to meet Alucard’s. She’s never seen him look so  _ desperate _ before. She pushes her thumb against his throat, just underneath his Adam’s apple. Trevor sucks in a sharp breath and lifts his jaw. His tongue swipes over his lips. She can feel him swallow.

Obediently, he drops down to kiss lower.

“Good boy,” she murmurs, and then- “Hey! You  _ bit _ me!”

They’re both laughing. He quickly kisses the little circle of red, marked with the indents of his teeth, in apology. His shoulders are shaking. His grin is unrepentant.

Sypha looks up to Alucard, lips pushed into a pout. “I was  _ going _ to say yes, but now I’m starting to think he doesn’t deserve it… What do you think?”

Alucard’s expression is that of a man slowly descending into lust-fuelled insanity. His hair is sticking to his face. His lips are bitten to a deep pink. His chest heaves with his breathing. 

All this, and they’ve barely even touched him.

They’re  _ definitely _ doing this again.

She leans forwards and kisses his chest where one of the black strips crosses a scar. “What do you think?” she asks again, amusement ringing clear.

“I  _ think _ ,” he gasps through gritted teeth. “That you are trying to kill me.”

“Aaah, shall I be merciful, then?” she teases, kissing those bitten-raw lips. “Trevor, sit on Alucard’s cock and I’ll let you taste me.”

Alucard’s teeth draw blood.

The way Sypha had said that was so matter-of-fact. He almost hadn’t understood it. 

She will be the death of him.

His mind goes blank for a second as a tight heat sinks slowly down on him and  _ oh _ ,  _ that’s what took him so long _ . Trevor is already prepared, ready for him. His mind flashes to an image of him impatiently fingering himself open, hand dripping with oil, roughly pushing in and out, forcing his own body into submission in the way he does with any physical activity.

His hips snap up. Leather bites into his thighs with a creak. Trevor grunts and pulls away. The loss makes him whine and cry out softly without words. He pushes harder against the bonds, but even with his full strength behind them, something he rarely uses, the leather still holds. Or rather, the  _ enchantments _ on them do. A growl rises up his body and out of his mouth as he strains to break free, to snap them and chase after that hot flesh.

“ _ Fuck _ , that’s hot,” Sypha mutters seemingly without realising as she stares at him. Unabashed appreciation reigns over her face.

Trevor slowly settles himself back down, millimetre by torturous millimetre, and seems to get a perverse delight out of all the little groans and sighs and gasps that this wrenches out of his normally silent lover.

He knows that they’re doing this because it’s Sypha’s thing, but  _ fuck him _ if this isn’t quickly becoming his thing too.

He bottoms out with a grunt, rolling his hips to feel Alucard’s cock better inside him, the length filling him up as he rocks back and forth.

“ _ Good _ boy,” she tells him warmly. Her fingers push through dark hair, encourage him to his hands and knees so she can settle at his face and  _ finally  _ pull his mouth up.

He kisses her inner thigh, the skin soft and warm and smooth on his lips, and then greedily rises, first to the crease of her hip, and then at last his tongue presses inside her. He can finally abandon himself to the simple joy of being  _ used _ by these two people who he loves most, more than he’s ever loved himself, the simple joy of bringing them pleasure and giving and giving and  _ giving _ .

Alucard’s hips snap forwards. His cock drags against Trevor’s prostate, eliciting a groan which in turn drags a gasp from Sypha. Her thighs clench around his ears and she fervently breathes to him; “Good boy, Trevor, feels so good, you’re  _ so good _ , Trevor, so good at this-”

The first time he’s heard that, he cried. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to it, the endless praise just  _ given _ to him.

He draws back, kisses her clit and sucks on it, using his tongue to get more little jerks of her hips. Her smell, her taste, her wetness - that’s all that exists in his world now.

Alucard uses his bonds to brace himself, pulling back. His thighs and abs are aching, burning with effort, but he abruptly widens Trevor’s contracted world with another rough, almost clumsy thrust inside him. Both of his lovers cry out in harmony. More praises for Trevor tumble from her lips, lips which Alucard strains to lean in and kiss, to devour with the hunger of a starved man, but fails to get close enough. He groans again, desperate in his need to hold his lovers, a need cruelly denied by the straps which pin him in place, force him to get all the touch he can from just. One. Point.

He comes first, fangs bared, hair falling back, leaning into his bonds. He’s shaking all over, trembling, and Trevor is still  _ so hot around him _ . His breath catches in a minute sob of overwhelming pleasure after his hoarse cry has finished echoing around the chamber.

He looks and sounds beautifully, utterly debauched.

Sypha pulls on Trevor’s hair. “Roll over,” she orders breathlessly. “But keep - keep him in you.” She must be close too, to be stumbling over her words.

It’s awkward and messy. Some of Alucard’s seed seeps out over his own thigh, smears against the strap. But they get there. His softening cock is still buried deep inside Trevor, whose legs lock around him, arse pillowed on his alabaster thighs.

Sypha straddles Trevor’s face and grinds down with a gasp as his tongue dives back in. now that he doesn’t have to hold himself up, his fingers press inside as well, thumb circling her clit which two fingers pump slowly in and out, dripping with her wetness up to the knuckle, running down his chin and to his wrist.

Her hair tickles Alucard’s abdomen as she bends down, supported on her elbows, and licks a stripe up Trevor’s cock. It’s dripping, leaving little salty smears where it presses against his belly. She can  _ feel _ the effect she’s having on him - his fingers twitch inside her, his tongue pauses, then somehow pushes even deeper inside her with the muffled vibrations of a moan. Trevor eats her out like a starving man, reaching for more, more,  _ more. _

She sucks the head into her mouth at the same time as she grins down against his. She can feel her orgasm getting closer, but is stubbornly determined to get him off first. So she sucks with renewed enthusiasm, bobbing her head to take in more, feeling the press of it stretching her mouth, rubbing with her tongue, pulling out all the tricks she can think of until salt fills her mouth, a cry is muffled by her own body, and she swallows it down.

When she pulls off, she licks him clean even as her own control falters. She fumbles around, finds the hand not buried inside her, and weaves their fingers together with a white-knuckled grip. The other grabs blindly for Alucard’s thigh, and as she shakes and screams while Trevor’s fingers and tongue work in frenzied concert to undo her, she grounds herself in the men she loves.


	2. Chapter 2

“We’ve got you,” she murmurs softly. 

One by one, the bonds are released and he sags sharply with the loss of support. He breathes in deep, deeper than he’d been able to before, and doesn’t open his eyes. 

The leather peels away to reveal red lines indented into his skin and two pairs of lips kiss away any lingering soreness. They check in on him with each strip removed; the soft brush of a thumb to his cheek, a brief circle of pressure to massage back the blood, fingers combing his hair back into something resembling order.

The bed shifts; one of them is leaving him. Unwillingly, a whine forms in his throat.

“Trevor. We’ve talked about this. Stay.” 

“I was just-”

“No, you’re staying  _ here _ . With us. Come on, come back to bed,” Sypha presses him, one arm lifting up towards him. “You were  _ so good _ and you deserve to enjoy this as well.”

“But-”

“The only butt I’m interested in right now is  _ yours _ . Bring it back over here and cuddle me.”

He gives in; neither of them can stand up to that tone of voice, the affectionately exasperated warmth ringing clear. When he rejoins them both, Sypha’s hand slips down his back and lightly pats his rear. 

“Good boy,” she coos, more playful and teasing than before.

His arm folds instinctively around him, pulling him close. Sypha drapes herself on top of them and nestles her fluffy head under Alucard’s chin with a contented sigh. Her fingers loosely weave in between Trevor’s. Their legs are a senseless tangle. The remnants of their pleasure are rapidly cooling and drying between their bodies.

After a moment, she rolls onto her back and lifts her arms up. “I’ve been working on something.”

“I recognise that tone of voice,” Trevor comments warily. Still, he does nothing to intervene.

“The one she used right before dropping a castle on top of us?” Alucard, despite how drained he feels - in the best way, yes, but still drained - draws together the energy to tease her. He still has his eyes closed, but he doesn’t need to open them to know how her pout looks.

“You’re both blessed to have me and you know it.” The glow of magic fills the air and she frowns deeply as she weaves together fire and water in  _ just _ the right balance to make…

“Sypha,  _ what the fuck?” _

Warm water washes over their skin, cleansing at least the  _ surface _ of their bodies. Trevor jolts upright, jostling her and breaking her concentration; it drops to the floor with a splash.

“You’re cleaning that later.” She pulls him back down, settling on Alucard’s chest again. 

It’s shaking with soft laughter.

Sypha’s answering smile is hidden underneath Alucard’s chin. Trevor rolls onto his side to embrace them both, for once asserting himself as the bigger spoon. He kisses Alucard’s cheek and the top of Sypha’s head. A tired satisfaction settles in his bones and drags him down into a doze.

The three of them lie there in a contented heap, all tangled up in one another, and none of them have any desire to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished S3 yesterday and, from the bottom of my heart, w h a t t h e f u c k
> 
> As ever, please leave your thoughts! I'm a slut for comments

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your thoughts!


End file.
